Insurgent: In the Shadows but Not Invisible
by WibblywobblyCrimeywimey
Summary: Before you yell at me, I have not read any of the books! I have only seen the two movies-Divergent and Insurgent, so I am blissfully unaware of what happens in the third book/movie. I'm working off the movie plot, so if I leave things out, it's because I simply am not aware it exists. Anyway, enjoy! (Btw, this starts from the beginning of Insurgent)


Leia:

The strangers slowed down, breathing heavily as curious onlookers surrounded them. I hung on the outside of the crowd, squeezing Cade's hand. He looked into my eyes and we remembered; the last time something like this had happened, it was us who were surrounded. Were things getting worse in the city?

"Excuse me; pardon me; make way please-" traveled a voice from the masses. The crowd of miss-matched but cheery clothing party and the hearty Johanna Reyes emerged. A man walked towards her from the small group who were huddled together, and whispered in her ear. She nodded, and motioned for them to follow.

"My gentle friends," she announced, turning her attention to the looming crowd, "these people are our guests; our lost sheep. They are welcome here, and will stay for as long as they see fit. Greet them kindly, and be peaceful." She gave a smile to the mumbling crowd, and departed, leaving the onlookers to talk amongst themselves.

"That was Four," I whispered to Cade.  
"Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded in affirmation. He had grown, but under his jacket, I noticed the spikes crawling up his neck from the tattoo I witnessed him get. I grabbed Cade's arm.  
"We should find them," I said, watching Johanna leading them to the barn and up to her office. "He might remember us."  
"Do you honestly think he would?" Cade was skeptical.  
"It's worth a try."

Cade:

It was a pain in the ass getting a hold of Four. Johanna had mentioned it in a low key manner, but it was clear; they needed their space. It was dark when we approached their cabin, and as soon as I turned the corner, I had a voice in my ear and a knife pressed against my throat. I heard a soft grunt as Leia was forced against the wall behind me.  
"Take it easy!" I shouted, resisting the grip. The pressure against my throat increased and there was pain in my back.  
"Don't move," hissed the voice in my ear.  
"She's fucking pregnant," I said through grinding teeth.  
"Shit…" A scuffling of feet as Leia was released. I was pushed against the wall this time, the knife moving swiftly from my neck to the base of my skull.  
"Four, it's us. Let him go." Leia finally decided to speak up. The tension against me was released, and I stood away from the wall, rubbing my neck and glaring at the weasel holding the knife. He glared right on back. I could have strangled him if Four didn't come over to me.  
"Cade? Leia..? Is it actually you guys?"  
"Yeah," I said, cracking my neck. "We appreciate the welcome. Next time, try not to be so gently." I felt a soft kick from Leia who had moved to stand beside me.  
"We've been hiding here since we left. But screw that; I'm sure you could care less about how we ended up here. Why are you here, and who are you with?" Leia crossed her arms and nodded to a girl who had come out of the shadow and joined Four. She was giving me the mother of all death stares, and it was really pissing me off.  
"The fuck you want..?" I hissed under my breath, receiving a not so gentle kick from Leia.  
"The system is falling apart," Four began. "Erudite is getting too powerful; taking too much for themselves. There is a woman, Jeanine, who is trying to control the factions. She recently hijacked Dauntless and made them attack Abnegation. When her plans backfired, we fled and she used it as the perfect excuse to blame it on us; the Divergent. She claimed Divergents were a threat to the society, that we're amassing, and that we were the ones who attacked."  
"So now you're here, seeking refuge?" Leia asked.  
"Yes." The girl answered. "Until we can kill Jeanine."  
"Tris," Four whispered, turning to her; trying to shush her.  
"I don't know who you are, but you left for a reason, didn't you?"  
"Tris," Four repeated, a little louder. She shrugged him off when he tried grabbing her arm.  
"You guys have to be Divergent. How else would you know Four? You can help us—"  
"Tris." Four grabbed her. "Stop." She starred at him, then gave a snort and backed away. She looked over Four's shoulder and I crossed my arms. She rolled her eyes and turned on her heel, entering the cabin. "Sorry about that…" Four turned back to us. "It's been a rough time and…well, we could all get some rest."  
"We understand," Leia smiled. "Perhaps we tried to contact you too soon. If you need anything, we'll be around." Four nodded politely, and Leia grabbed my hand, starting to walk away.  
"Are you kidding me? After all that we're just going to leave? We didn't even get to ask—" She squeezed my hand harder, crushing my fingers and forcing my speech into submission. We left the cabin, Leia practically dragging me along. The moon was out, and its dim light outlined her silhouette and everything around us.  
"You need to be more careful," I whispered to her. "What with the baby…"  
"I'm fine." She replied sternly. "I can protect myself, and besides, you can barely tell I'm pregnant. It's only been a few weeks. I'm fine."  
"You're not just protecting yourself anymore…"  
She stopped in her tracks and whipped around to face me. Her brow was furrowed, and she looked at me with such pain in her eyes. I knew she was afraid. Frankly, I was afraid too. But we weren't afraid about being parents—that was the least of our worries. If Four was all the way out here with a rag-tag group of people, and if what he said was true, we were no longer safe in Amity—and we had nowhere else to go.


End file.
